


Serving Lilith

by Jemima_Puddleduck



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Church Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemima_Puddleduck/pseuds/Jemima_Puddleduck
Summary: Zelda begins her service as high priestess  of the new Church of Lilith and soon discovers that her rewards are greater than expected.





	Serving Lilith

Zelda took a deep breath as she made her way towards the throne of skulls standing behind the altar of the desecrated church. She smiled broadly, basking in her achievement as she sat herself in the chair she’d always been waiting for. Lounging in the seat like a satisfied cat, she sighed happily, looking out on the empty pews where her own congregation would soon sit.

“Glorious, isn’t it?” A voice purred from behind her, startling her into standing. Suddenly, she was face to face with Lilith herself.

“Lilith I- I wasn’t expecting you.” Zelda told her nervously. 

“Don’t worry dear.” Lilith said softly, taking a step towards her. “I just came to thank you for your service.”

“Thank me?” She stuttered, yet also standing her ground as Lilith took another step forward. “How?”

“Like this.” Lilith whispered, tilting Zelda’s chin up and pressing their lips together softly.

Zelda was shocked and took an instinctive step back. Lilith stayed where she was, waiting for the inevitable, and within a few seconds Zelda had crashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Mary pulled back to whisper “Good girl.”, causing Zelda to kiss her even harder. It was when Zelda’s hands began to roam lower that Lilith pushed her away and sat her down on the large throne. She then straddled the witch, attacking her lips with renewed vigour and rolling her hips against her. Zelda pulled her even closer, desperation clear in her movements. 

Lilith took pity on Zelda, moving her hand up the other woman’s thigh before dragging a finger over her panties. Zelda gasped, her hips bucking in response. Lilith pushed her back down, forcing her to stay still as she whined pitifully into her mouth. The demon’s hand edged closer again and Zelda spread her legs for her obediently, craving her touches. Before she knew what was happening, Lilith had pulled down her panties and she gasped at the sudden sensation of cold air on her clit. She hissed in a breath through gritted teeth, trying desperately to stay still. Lilith looked on with a smirk as she struggled, before finally giving Zelda what she truly wanted. She moaned loudly and clutched at Lilith as she felt two fingers roughly enter her pussy. The pleasurable sensations raced through Zelda as Lilith moved her fingers and she found herself yelling out as she dug her own fingers into her lover’s arm. 

“Please Lilith, faster.” She gasped, close to coming undone. 

Lilith looked at her with pure lust, curling her fingers in response to Zelda’s plea and immediately finding the spot that made her tremble in her arms. Lilith hit the same spot a few more times before Zelda was screaming and shaking underneath her, her hair fanning out across the back of the throne in a halo as her head fell back in ecstasy. Lilith waited for her to recover herself, taking a moment to plant a trail of soft kisses along the length of her slender neck. 

“Thank you.” Zelda sighed happily “But now I feel it’s my turn to serve you, as is my purpose as high priestess.” 

She watched in awe as Zelda extracted herself from beneath her and settled on her knees at her feet. Lilith had known the benefits of being queen of hell would be plentiful, but this was truly something else. Zelda’s expression of pure submission had Lilith entirely breathless. 

Zelda’s hand quickly worked its way up Lilith’s thigh, spreading her legs as far as her tight skirt and the throne would allow. Her panties were non-existent and Zelda’s heart skipped a beat knowing that the demon had come prepared. Finally, she moved forward to serve her mistress, licking a long stripe up her pussy and making her gasp. She continued to lick against Lilith’s clit and soon she could feel shaking thighs pinning her head in place. Small, gasping breaths turned to desperate moans as Lilith almost doubled over, squirming against Zelda’s mouth. The witch looked up at her lover and saw a picture of pure pleasure. Lilith had her head thrown back against the throne of skulls, her lips slightly parted. Her quick, panting breaths had left her chest heaving and her fingers grappled restlessly with the arms of the throne. Zelda worked her tongue harder and Lilith’s moans became higher pitched as her whole body trembled. One final lick against her clit sent her over the edge, thrashing around on her throne. 

When Lilith had finally come to her senses, she pulled Zelda back to her feet and kissed her softly. Zelda pulled back from the kiss to speak, but when her eyes opened, her lover was nowhere to be seen. She was left debauched and desecrated in the centre of the church, wondering if a life of servitude would always be this sweet.


End file.
